Under The Rain
by Li Chylee
Summary: Hari itu, mereka berulang kali berciuman, seperti hujan yang terus turun ke bumi... ShikaKiba fic. Warning inside. Don’t like don’t read. RnR please!


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: ShikaKiba

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: shounen-ai, AU, oneshot, OOC, mengandung sedikit lime dan ada crack pairing juga. Don't like? Don't read! Aku udah memperingatkan lho!

A/N: Plot fict ini terinspirasi dari cerita masa SMA Hokuto Umeda di komik For You in Full Blossom volume 14 karangan Hisaya Nakajo. Ada yang suka ga? Kok fandom itu sepi banget ya? T_T

Well, happy reading!

**Under The Rain**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoooXoooXoooXoooX

Shikamaru memandang kamar asramanya dengan malas. Mulai hari ini dia resmi menjadi siswa pindahan di Konoha Gakuen, sebuah sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki. Dilihatnya teman sekamarnya, seorang pemuda gemuk, sedang duduk sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan lahap.

"Kriuk... Kriuk... Hm, jadi kau ya murid pindahan yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku? Salam kenal, aku Chouji Akimichi. Kriuk..." ucap pemuda itu sambil tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

Shikamaru tidak membalas ucapan Chouji, dia hanya meletakkan tasnya yang berat di sebelah tempat tidur bertingkat dua di kamar itu.

"Kau mau keripik kentang?" tawar Chouji seraya membuka sebungkus lagi snack kesukaannya.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi jatahku tidak akan berkurang. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Kau irit bicara ya."

"Karena terlalu banyak bicara itu merepotkan," kata Shikamaru sambil menutup matanya. Ia menguap lebar.

"Kau pindahan dari SMA mana?"

"Zzzz..."

Pertanyaan Chouji hanya dibalas oleh dengkuran halus Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur lelap dalam hitungan detik. Chouji tampak tidak peduli. Ia hanya mendengus dan mengambil sebungkus lagi keripik kentang dan memakannya dengan suara kriuk kriuk yang cukup berisik. Namun tampaknya Shikamaru tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara itu.

(***)

Sebuah kelas di Konoha Gakuen tampak sedikit kacau karena keterlambatan guru yang akan mengajar di kelas itu. Sudah menjadi tradisi, kalau guru terlambat datang, kelas itu pasti akan ribut, mengingat beberapa penghuninya memang tergolong hiperaktif. Sebagian besar siswa sedang mengobrol dengan seru. Ada juga yang duduk di atas meja atau memainkan PSP-nya yang mengeluarkan suara berisik. Keributan itu akhirnya berhenti saat seseorang pria masuk diikuti oleh seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

"Mulai hari ini ada murid pindahan di kelas kalian. Namanya Shikamaru Nara. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Nara," ujar sang pria, seorang guru bermasker dan berambut perak. Author yakin kalian sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Ck, merepotkan. Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Mohon bantuannya. Aku harap kalian bukanlah teman yang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Beberapa murid bengong, ada yang cekikikan, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang berlagak tidak peduli. Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar cara bicara Shikamaru saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Sepertinya bertambah lagi satu murid aneh di kelasku. Huh, kenapa harus aku sih yang menjadi wali kelas ini?' pikirnya sebal.

"Baiklah, Nara. Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Duduklah di sebelah Kiba. Di sana kosong. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja pada ketua kelas, Neji Hyuuga. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya," ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong dekat jendela yang terletak di barisan paling belakang. Di sebelah bangku itu ada seorang siswa dengan rambut kecoklatan sedang menatap Shikamaru. Di pipinya ada tato merah berbentuk segitiga terbalik.

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi dan duduk di bangkunya. Siswa yang menatapnya tadi tersenyum ramah.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya!" bisik Kiba.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru pendek. Ia tidak menatap Kiba yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela. Tampaknya awan-awan yang berarak di langit sana lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, kalau kau bicara dengan orang lain kau harus menatapnya tahu!" bisik Kiba kesal. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba.

"Kau ini merepotkan..." ujar Shikamaru.

"A-apa kau bilang?!" teriak Kiba marah. Tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras. Pandangan seluruh kelas tertuju padanya.

"Kiba, kalau mau ngobrol dengan teman barumu nanti saja ketika jam istirahat. Sekarang waktunya belajar, kau tahu 'kan?" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"I-iya. Maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei..." kata Kiba salah tingkah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang coba maju dan kerjakan soal ini."

'Sial,' gumam Kiba dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa dia maju dan mengambil spidol yang disodorkan Kakashi padanya.

Soal Matematika yang terpampang di hadapannya tampak sangat sulit. Kiba bukan siswa yang bodoh, setidaknya ia tahu rumus untuk menyelesaikan soal deret geometri itu. Tapi sepertinya soal ini bukan soal untuk siswa kelas XI SMA, melainkan untuk mahasiswa Matematika tingkat 2.

Kiba menelan ludahnya. Ia mencoba untuk menuliskan beberapa angka di papan tulis. Kakashi hanya memperhatikannya.

"Selesai, Kakashi-sensei..." ujar Kiba. Ia menunduk pasrah. Kakashi terdiam sejenak.

"Hm, rumus yang kau pakai sudah benar, tapi kau kurang teliti. Nara, bisakah kau coba maju dan memperbaiki jawaban Kiba?" kata Kakashi sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang sedang memperhatikan Kiba hanya menggumam, "Ck, benar-benar merepotkan."

Ia maju dan menghapus sebagian jawaban Kiba, lalu menggantinya dengan jawabannya sendiri. Kakashi memerhatikan angka-angka yang ditulis Shikamaru sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selesai."

"Kerja bagus, Nara. Ternyata orang yang kelihatan pemalas sepertimu bisa juga mengerjakan soal sesulit ini dengan benar ya," kata Kakashi. Jelas ia sedang tersenyum walaupun tertutupi oleh maskernya.

"Silahkan duduk lagi," lanjutnya.

Kedua orang itupun berjalan ke bangkunya masing-masing. Tatapan kagum para siswa diarahkan pada Shikamaru, walaupun orang yang ditatap tampak tidak peduli.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru. Maaf, tadi aku..." ujar Kiba yang merasa tertolong oleh Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku memang sering membuat orang lain kesal kok. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," potong Shikamaru. Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Kiba hanya terdiam, tidak mau mengganggu teman barunya yang kelihatannya sedang asyik melihat awan.

(***)

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. Beberapa siswa tampak mengerubungi Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau tadi hebat lho! Padahal aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan soal yang ditulis Kakashi-sensei. Tapi kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar! Kau itu jenius yang kelihatan seperti pemalas ya!" ujar seorang siswa berambut pirang dan berkulit tan. Ia bicara dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah walaupun pujian yang ia lontarkan terdengar seperti ejekan juga.

Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya.

"Oh iya! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Lain kali kalau aku disuruh ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal seperti Kiba, bantu aku juga ya! Hehehe..." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya. Naruto cemberut.

"Chouji, dia bisa bicara tidak sih? Kau teman sekamarnya 'kan? Apa dia selalu bersikap menyebalkan begini?" tanya Naruto pada Chouji sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Kemarin kami hanya ngobrol sebentar. Oh iya, dia bilang terlalu banyak bicara itu merepotkan," jawab Chouji tanpa menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Tadi dia juga bilang kalau aku itu merepotkan. Makanya aku marah dan menggebrak meja," kata Kiba.

"Kata-kata Nara ada benarnya," Shino ikut bicara dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Shino? Maksudmu, aku merepotkan?!"

Shino tidak bicara lagi. Kiba tahu percuma mengajaknya berdebat kalau ia sudah diam begitu.

Mendadak Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Ke atap," jawab Shikamaru tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau ngapain di atap?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Melihat awan."

Semua orang terdiam sambil sweatdropped.

"Dia memang aneh," ujar Kiba dan Naruto. Chouji tetap makan. Shino tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Shikamaru terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia mengantuk, tapi sepertinya kelas bukanlah tempat yang kondusif untuk tidur.

(***)

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kepindahan Shikamaru ke Konoha Gakuen. Sepertinya semua teman sekelasnya sudah terbiasa dan maklum dengan kata 'merepotkan' yang sangat sering terucap dari mulut Shikamaru.

Siang itu merupakan siang yang sangat cerah. Suhu udara terasa sejuk karena angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. 'Waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai di atap,' pikir Shikamaru. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah, yang sejak tiga bulan ini menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Setelah sampai, ia tidak langsung berbaring di lantai seperti biasa. Ia lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas atap yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

Angin yang lembut mengelus pipinya, memberikan kedamaian tersendiri bagi Shikamaru. Sebungkus rokok yang ada di saku celananya ia keluarkan. Ia ambil sebatang, kemudian menyulutnya dengan api dari pemantik yang selalu ia bawa. Ia tahu sekolah ini tidak memperbolehkan muridnya untuk membawa rokok, apalagi merokok di sekolah. Tapi di atap ini tidak ada siapapun, jadi dia aman.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka pada rokok, tapi sejak kematian Asuma, gurunya di sekolah yang lama sekaligus orang yang sangat penting baginya, ia jadi suka merokok. Rokok mengingatkannya pada kenangan menyenangkan bersama Asuma saat mereka main shogi atau mengobrol. Asuma memang seorang perokok berat. Tapi ia teman bermain shogi yang menyenangkan dan guru yang sangat dihormati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memandangi awan yang berarak dengan santai di langit. Kenangan itu tiba-tiba berkelebat di kepalanya. Kenangannya bersama Asuma.

'_Kau itu benar-benar jenius. Padahal baru kemarin kuajari bermain shogi, tapi sekarang kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku_.' Kata-kata Asuma terngiang di telinganya. Dalam sekejap, rasa perih merayapi hati Shikamaru.

'_Kalau suatu saat nanti aku mati, siapa yang akan menemanimu main shogi ya? Hahaha... Aku bicara seperti orang yang sudah mau mati saja_.'

Kata-kata itu terucap tepat seminggu sebelum kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawa Asuma. Mungkinkah gurunya itu sudah merasakan firasat tentang kematiannya sendiri?

'_Aku bangga mempunyai murid sepertimu, Shikamaru_.'

Shikamaru masih ingat dengan jelas senyuman hangat yang terpancar dari wajah Asuma dan sinar mata yang menunjukkan kebanggaannya pada Shikamaru saat ia mengatakan itu. Perlahan matanya terasa memanas. Ia menghisap rokok itu dengan jari yang sedikit bergetar. Ia coba menahan bulir bening itu turun dengan mengangkat wajah sambil menatap awan putih di langit. Tapi setetes air bening mengalir dari matanya. Tangisnya pecah. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

"A... suma..."

Betapa sesak hatinya saat ia tahu Asuma telah pergi untuk selamanya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Asuma pergi begitu cepat dari dunia ini. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan guru yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

Andaikan pengemudi mobil bernama Kakuzu itu lebih berhati-hati saat menyetir mobilnya, mungkin kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Andaikan ia mampu mencegahnya... Andaikan ia bisa menemani Asuma di saat-saat terakhirnya... Andaikan dia sempat mengatakan bahwa ia juga bangga bisa menjadi murid Asuma... Dan masih banyak lagi andai-andai yang lainnya. Namun Shikamaru tahu itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan. Tidak peduli seberapa sering ia berandai-andai dan meratapi kematian Asuma, tidak peduli seberapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari matanya, segalanya sudah terjadi. Ia harus menerima kepergian Asuma. Tapi bagaimanapun, di saat-saat tertentu, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua perasaan sedih dan kehilangan yang membuncah di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sekolah lamanya. Sekolah tempat ia menemukan seorang guru yang takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Tapi kini, setiap sudut di sekolah itu hanya membangkitkan kenangan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan baginya. Karena alasan itulah dia pindah ke sekolah ini.

Tetesan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Pundaknya bergetar. Ia sedikit terbatuk ketika menghisap rokok itu.

"Shikamaru?"

Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Ia begitu terkejut sampai tidak sempat menghapus air matanya.

"Kau... menangis...?" Suara bernada tidak percaya itu keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut coklat yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Shikamaru balas bertanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Hanya kebetulan saja kok. Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus, makanya aku juga ingin ke atap." Kiba tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Teman-teman pasti akan kaget kalau aku bilang aku melihatmu menangis seperti tadi," ujar Kiba sambil menatap lurus pada Shikamaru. Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu hanya mendengus pelan.

"Bilang saja. Toh mereka juga tidak akan percaya," ujar Shikamaru. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal tersisa setengah batang, lalu menghembuskan asapnya dengan pelan. Asap rokok itu langsung terbawa oleh angin.

"Ya, mereka memang tidak akan percaya sih..." kata Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bisa mengerti hal itu. Bahkan ia sendiripun tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ia sudah biasa melihat Shikmaru merokok diam-diam, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat teman sebangkunya itu menangis. Shikamaru, seorang siswa yang jenius tapi pemalas dan selalu bilang 'merepotkan' di setiap kesempatan itu, menangis terisak-isak dengan pundak yang bergetar?! Yang benar saja! Hanya orang yang melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendirilah yang akan mempercayai kebenaran cerita itu.

"Hanya kau yang boleh tahu," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas dan menatap Kiba dengan tajam. Mata Kiba melebar mendapatkan tatapan setajam itu. Tapi Shikamaru malah semakin menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Kiba berusaha bersikap santai.

"Oh, jadi hanya aku ya, yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini?" Ia tersenyum tipis. Padahal tadi Shikamaru sendiri yang bilang ia boleh mengatakan hal ini pada teman-temannya. Tapi sepertinya ia berubah pikiran.

"Benar." Shikamaru meraih dasi panjang Kiba dan menarik Kiba mendekat ke arahnya. Indra penciuman Kiba yang tajam terasa sesak mencium bau tembakau yang berasal dari rokok Shikamaru. Apalagi jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Rahasiakan ini," ucap Shikamaru tajam.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Ia menelan ludah. Raut wajahnya menegang.

"Dia... keren..." gumam Kiba. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tatapan mengancam, bau tembakau yang menyeruak, dan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat tadi membuat hatinya terasa kacau.

"Kenapa... aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?" bisiknya pelan.

(***)

Sejak kejadian di atap, entah kenapa Kiba selalu merasa aneh kalau dekat-dekat dengan Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru sendiri bersikap biasa-biasa saja padanya. Yah, setidaknya Kiba senang karena ia mengetahui rahasia Shikamaru yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Hei, kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa waktu itu kau menangis?" tanya Kiba ketika mereka berada di kamar Shikamaru dan Chouji. Anak-anak asrama yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di kamar sebelah, yaitu kamar Shino dan Kiba. Mereka sedang mengadakan pesta, merayakan terpilihnya Shino sebagai Duta Sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba Biologi yang berkaitan dengan serangga dan semacamnya. Shikamaru tidak ikut karena ia tidak tertarik. Kiba tadinya ada di sana, tapi ia memilih pergi saat sadar Shikamaru tidak hadir di pesta itu. Ia ingin menemani Shikamaru yang sendirian di kamarnya. Lagipula entah siapa yang membawanya, tapi ada beberapa kaleng bir di pesta itu. Ia tidak suka minum bir.

"... Aku teringat pada guruku di sekolah yang lama," jawab Shikamaru. Ia sedang merokok dengan tenang. Jendela kamar itu terbuka agar bau rokok tidak tertinggal.

"Oh ya? Siapa nama gurumu itu? Kenapa kau menangis gara-gara teringat dia?"

"Namanya Asuma. Dia adalah guru yang sangat kuhormati. Dan dia meninggal empat bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan," ujar Shikamaru.

Kiba terdiam sejenak.

"Oh... Maaf ya, aku salah tanya," kata Kiba salah tingkah. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa itu alasanmu pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Pandangan Shikamaru melembut saat ia teringat gurunya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba Kiba merasa sedikit kesal.

'Kenapa pandangannya jadi lembut begitu? Sepertinya dia begitu hanya kalau ingat gurunya...' batin Kiba. Ia merasa sedikit... cemburu?

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Kiba lagi. Ia memberondong Shikamaru dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari tadi. Hati kecilnya tidak dapat dibohongi. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Shikamaru, walaupun jawaban yang ia dapat kadang benar-benar tidak memuaskan.

"Kau sendiri?"

'Malah ditanya balik,' pikir Kiba sebal. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku sedang tidak punya pacar sekarang. Waktu SMP aku punya sih. Namanya Hinata. Tapi sudah putus gara-gara kami pacaran jarak jauh. Lagipula aku tinggal di asrama, jadi tambah susah ketemu."

"Ooh..." Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan nada datar sambil menghisap rokoknya.

'Kenapa dia seperti nggak peduli gitu sih?' batin Kiba. Sebenarnya dia mengharapkan Shikamaru bereaksi pada ceritanya tentang mantan pacarnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aku juga tidak punya pacar. Cewek itu merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru. Ia memasukkan puntung rokoknya pada kaleng softdrink di depannya. Terdengar suara desisan kecil dari puntung rokok itu.

"Benarkah?" Kiba merasa senang mengetahui hal itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar sebelah. Kiba dan Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ada Kepala Asrama! Pemeriksaan mendadak!" Terdengar suara Naruto yang sangat panik.

"Apa?! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Cepat sembunyikan keleng bir itu! Matikan lampunya!" Suara panik itu terdengar lagi.

Kiba menatap Shikamaru.

"Shi-Shikamaru, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan kau membawa rokok ke asrama. Kau bisa di-skors!" ujar Kiba panik.

Shikamaru bertindak cepat. Ia segera mematikan lampu kamar itu.

"Sini!"

Ia menarik Kiba ke tempat tidur, lalu menutup tirai tempat tidur itu.

"Ukh! Apa yang..." pekik Kiba tertahan. Kiba semakin panik saat Shikamaru mendekapnya dari belakang. Tangan Shikamaru melingkari pinggang dan bahunya.

"Ssst... Diam," bisik Shikamaru. Wajah Kiba memerah. Ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah Shikamaru. Ia mencoba tenang, tapi jantungnya sama sekali tidak mau berkompromi. Lengan Shikamaru yang kokoh mendekapnya sangat erat. Punggungnya yang bersentuhan dengan dada Shikamaru terasa panas. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir dan tengkuknya meremang. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar itu dibuka. Sasori, sang Ketua Asramalah yang membukanya. Dia ditemani oleh wakilnya, Deidara.

"Lho? Penghuni kamar ini belum pulang ya, un?" tanya Deidara ketika melihat kamar itu sangat gelap.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Mau menunggu sampai mereka pulang, un?"

"Kau 'kan tahu, aku benci menunggu. Kita periksa kamar lain saja," ujar Sasori sambil menutup pintu kamar itu. Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar semakin menjauh.

"Kamar di situ gimana, un?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Kita tengok ke sebelah."

Percakapan Sasori dan Deidara terdengar sayup-sayup sampai akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi.

"Sudah pergi," bisik Shikamaru lega.

Kiba tidak menanggapinya. Irama jantungnya tidak beraturan. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini di tempat tidur, apalagi Shikamaru masih mendekapnya, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Telinganya terasa berdenging. Nafas, suhu tubuh, suara dan aroma Shikamaru sukses membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Kiba?" bisik Shikamaru dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Kiba. Bagi Kiba, suara itu terdengar begitu seksi dan menggoda.

"Kepala Asrama sudah pergi," ulang Shikamaru.

Kiba tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ternyata kau penakut ya. Detak jantungmu cepat sekali," komentar Shikamaru.

'Ini gara-gara kau, tahu!' batin Kiba kesal.

Shikamaru melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Kiba.

"Ck, tadi itu merepotkan."

"Fuh... Iya, tapi syukurlah tidak ketahuan! Kalau ketahuan 'kan bisa gawat. Dan meminjam istilahmu, itu memang merepotkan," ujar Kiba sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Shikamaru. Dia bisa gila kalau terlalu lama berada dalam jarak sedekat itu di tempat tidur.

"Bukan itu yang merepotkan," desis Shikamaru pelan.

"Eh?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu. Ah, suruh Chouji kembali juga. Dia ikut pesta 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi, Chouji tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan di pesta itu," jawab Kiba sambil tertawa geli.

"Dia memang tukang makan."

"Setuju. Tapi jangan coba-coba memanggilnya 'Gendut'. Dia bisa marah besar. Ah, aku kembali ke kamarku sekarang ya. Di sana pasti sumpek sekali. Cukup banyak yang ikut pesta itu sih," ujar Kiba. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati menuju pintu kamar itu karena lampunya masih mati, lalu keluar dan menutup pintunya. Shikamaru menatap pintu yang tertutup itu, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Yang merepotkan itu bukannya ketahuan membawa rokok dan di-skors, tapi menahan diriku untuk tidak 'menyerangmu', Bodoh," kata pemuda berambut nanas itu pelan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri tadi dia juga berdebar-debar, walau tidak sehebat debaran Kiba. Kehangatan tubuh Kiba dan aroma tubuhnya yang khas membuat Shikamaru cukup sulit mengendalikan diri. Tapi berterimakasihlah pada otak jeniusnya yang selalu memperingatkan untuk tetap bertindak mengikuti akal sehat.

"Hhh... Sepertinya malam ini aku akan memimpikan dia. Besok harus mencuci sepraiku deh. Merepotkan..." gerutu Shikamaru sebelum ia tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya.

(***)

'Kiba, apa kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu. Mau tidak jadi pacar... errr... Maksudku, mau tidak jadi uke-ku?' ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan lembut. Ia berlutut, lalu meraih tangan Kiba dan menciumnya, persis seperti pria yang mau melamar kekasihnya.

Kiba menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja belajarnya. Wajahnya sangat merah karena malu.

'Apa sih yang kupikirkan barusan? Shikamaru tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu padaku! Dia hanya menganggapku temannya... Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lewat tiga hari dan tidak terjadi apapun sampai saat ini,' batin Kiba. Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya dengan gemas.

"Ini semua gara-gara kejadian waktu itu! Sialan!" jerit Kiba kesal.

"Apanya yang sialan? 'Kejadian waktu itu'? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Kiba?" tanya Shino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Kiba mematung, kemudian dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menoleh.

"Shi... Shino?" tanya Kiba ngeri. Kenapa tadi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura kehadiran seseorang? Bahkan suara pintu kamar dibuka saja tidak terdengar. Seolah-olah Shino berada di belakangnya begitu saja, seperti hantu.

"Ng? Kenapa, Kiba? Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Shino dengan wajah datar.

"Ah... Eh... Ng... Ti-tidak! Hahahaha... Sejak kapan kau kembali dari kamar Neji?" ujar Kiba gugup.

"Barusan. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu dengan 'kejadian waktu itu'?"

Kiba tercengang, kaget mendengar Shino melontarkan pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Ano... Itu..."

"Aku tahu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Shikamaru 'kan?" potong Shino. Di balik kacamata hitamnya, matanya menatap Kiba dengan tajam. Kiba bisa merasakannya. Ia menelan ludah.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat dari auramu," jawab Shino pendek.

'Sejak kapan Shino bisa melihat aura?' pikir Kiba bingung.

"Kau suka pada Shikamaru ya?" kata Shino, masih tetap dengan nada datar.

Deg!

Kiba terlonjak, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?!"

"Akui saja. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sorot matamu saat melihat dia. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu 'kan saat kau pergi dari pesta waktu itu dan menemani Shikamaru di kamarnya?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Kiba.

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu?' pikir Kiba.

"Aku benar 'kan?" desak Shino. Ia membetulkan sedikit letak kacamata hitamnya. Kiba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah... Kau benar Shino. Aku memang menyukai Shikamaru. Dan memang terjadi sesuatu saat aku menemaninya waktu pergi dari pesta waktu itu."

"Ceritakan padaku," ujar Shino. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di samping Kiba, kemudian mendudukinya.

"Tapi... kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Karena aku teman sekamarmu."

"Alasan yang aneh..." cibir Kiba.

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja."

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak janji."

Kiba memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Tapi dia juga sudah memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Shino. Mungkin teman sekamarnya yang pintar itu bisa memberikan solusi.

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

(***)

"Hm, begitu ya. Gara-gara dia mendekapmu di tempat tidur waktu ada pemeriksaan mendadak? Memang wajar sih kalau kau jadi kacau begini," ujar Shino setelah mendengarkan cerita Kiba dari awal sampai akhir.

"Menurutmu, apa Shikamaru juga... err... menyukaiku? Kalau tidak, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Shino terdiam sejenak.

"Bisa jadi begitu. Tapi aku sarankan kau tidak berharap terlalu tinggi. Soalnya Shikamaru itu orangnya sulit ditebak."

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga tahu! Tapi sulit sekali untuk tidak berharap setelah dia bersikap seperti itu padaku!" keluh Kiba. Wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu... karena aku juga begitu," ujar Shino tiba-tiba. Kiba terkesiap.

"Apa maksudmu, Shino?" tanya Kiba. Shino tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Kiba terasa kering. Ia berharap pertanyaan berikutnya tidak akan dijawab 'ya' oleh Shino.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga suka pada Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba dengan suara berat. Ia mencoba menatap mata Shino yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya. Ia tahu pertanyaannya terdengar sangat konyol. Itu terlalu gila. Terlalu bodoh. Tapi tetap saja Kiba ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Shino menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Tidak, Kiba... Orang yang kusukai adalah... kau sendiri. Aku menyukaimu," kata Shino dengan suara pelan. Ia menatap Kiba tajam.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Kiba tergagap.

"Aku menyukaimu. Itulah sebabnya aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena orang yang kita sukai seolah memberi harapan, tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang itu yang sebenarnya pada kita. Bahkan sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi menyukai orang lain," ujar Shino dengan senyum pahit.

Kiba tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Shino menyukainya? Tidak pernah sedikitpun pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya.

Sejak kapan? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan pikiran yang berputar-putar karena bingung, Kiba berjalan menjauhi Shino sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku... mau keluar sebentar..." gumam Kiba. Ia menutup pintu itu dan meninggalkan Shino sendirian di sana, di kamar yang sudah dua tahun ini mereka tinggali bersama sebagai teman sekamar. Ya, hanya teman. Shino terdiam menatap kepergian Kiba. Di satu sisi, dia lega karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa menyesal karena sudah menambah beban masalah Kiba.

"Harusnya aku tidak bilang... Tapi ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja..." sesal Shino. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Kiba semakin kacau seperti ini. Harusnya ia tidak bersikap egois dan menutup mulutnya demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Sebab diam-diam Shino sadar bahwa Shikamaru juga –mungkin– menyukai Kiba. Tapi semuanya terlanjur terjadi. Kata-kata yang terucap tidak bisa ditarik lagi.

"Aku bodoh..." bisik Shino dengan sangat pelan.

(***)

'Shino menyukaiku, tapi aku menyukai Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri tidak jelas bagaimana perasaannya. Ini namanya cinta segitiga 'kan? Kenapa jadi begini?'

Pikiran itu terus muncul dalam benak Kiba. Terus dan terus, berulang-ulang. Sampai saat ini dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tadinya ia pikir menyendiri di tempat yang sepi ini akan membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih, ternyata tidak.

"Haaah... Semua ini membuatku pusing!" teriak Kiba kesal. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apanya yang membuatmu pusing?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangnya. Kiba terlonjak kaget. Ia merasa déjà vu dengan kejadian tadi.

'Kenapa hari ini aku terus mengalami kejadian begini sih?' batinnya heran. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut nanas tengah menatapnya dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Shikamaru berjalan melewati Kiba lalu duduk di tepi tempat duduk berbentuk lingkaran di kebun belakang asrama yang jarang didatangi orang itu. Kiba terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sini. Jangan tanya 'kenapa' lagi. Itu merepotkan," gumamnya.

"Huh, kalau kuhitung-hitung, sejak berkenalan denganmu, sudah seribu tiga ratus lima puluh dua kali kau bilang kata 'merepotkan'," sindir Kiba.

"Kau menghitungnya?" balas Shikamaru sambil menghisap rokoknya. Kiba memutar kedua matanya. Tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar menghitungnya. Ia melirik rokok yang terselip di jari Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba saja muncul keinginannya untuk mencoba rokok itu. Kelihatannya Shikamaru sangat rileks kalau sedang merokok. Mungkin saja pikirannya juga bisa sedikit tenang dengan merokok.

"Hei, boleh aku minta rokok itu?" ujar Kiba. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shikamaru, ia meraih tangan Shikamaru dan menghisap rokok yang terselip di sana.

Mata Shikamaru melebar saat ujung rokok yang ia hisap tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir Kiba. Kiba tampak memejamkan matanya dan menghisap rokok itu dalam-dalam, dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Shikamaru. Kulit Shikamaru yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Kiba itu terasa panas sekarang. Pikiran Shikamaru mulai kacau. Ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat bibir Kiba yang tampak lembut. Bibir yang sekarang sedang menyentuh bibirnya secara tidak langsung. Bibir yang begitu ingin disentuhnya.

"Uhuk...! Uhuk...!" Suara batuk Kiba membuyarkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otak Shikamaru.

"Uhuk...! Uh... Tidak enak! Pueh..." ujar Kiba sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Uh, nafasku jadi bau rokok. Aku tidak mau mencoba merokok lagi ah!" Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Salahmu sendiri, main samber saja. Sudah begitu, kau menghabiskan hampir setengah batang rokoknya dalam sekali hisap. Kau masih harus belajar cara merokok yang baik dan benar. Merepotkan." Shikamaru membuang mukanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia melemparkan rokok itu ke tanah, kemudian menginjaknya sampai nyala rokok itu padam.

"Ha? Aku baru dengar tentang 'cara merokok yang baik dan benar'. Memangnya ada cara tertentu ya?" tanya Kiba sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap Kiba setelah meyakinkan dirinya tidak ada rona merah lagi yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja ada. Pertama, kau harus menghisapnya secara pelan dan penuh penghayatan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Lalu hembuskan asapnya dengan posisi tubuh serileks mungkin. Itulah cara merokok yang baik dan benar," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hm... Begitu ya," ujar Kiba. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambut coklatmu itu asli? Atau kau memakai pewarna rambut?" ucap Shikamaru sambil memerhatikan rambut Kiba yang kecoklatan, kontras dengan warna rambutnya sendiri yang hitam pekat.

"Ng... Ini asli kok. Rata-rata keluargaku berambut coklat. Ibuku juga berambut coklat." Kiba melirik ke sampingnya, tidak berani menatap Shikamaru yang sedang memerhatikannya dengan serius sambil perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

'Sial, mukamu jangan dekat-dekat dong...!' batin Kiba panik.

"Oh... Berarti rambut coklatmu ini didapat dari ibumu, ya?" Shikamaru meraih helaian rambut coklat yang lembut itu dengan jemarinya dan menghirup wanginya. Kiba tersentak. Dalam sekejap wajahnya memerah.

"Indah ya..." ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum lembut terpasang di wajahnya. Wajahnya dengan wajah Kiba hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 5 sentimeter. Jantung Kiba mulai berdegup dengan irama yang jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-apa kau benar-benar Shikamaru Nara?" ujar Kiba gugup. Walaupun jelas-jelas sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Shikamaru, ia menyangsikan Shikamaru akan bertindak di luar dugaan seperti ini. Tapi ia teringat akan kata-kata Shino tentang sikap Shikamaru yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Tentu saja aku Shikamaru Nara. Memang ada berapa Shikamaru Nara di dunia ini, hm?" kata Shikamaru sambil terus mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Kiba. Shikamaru sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia berbuat begini, tapi yang jelas ia sangat menikmati rona wajah Kiba yang setiap detik semakin memerah saja.

Kiba terdiam sementara titik-titik air hujan tiba-tiba membasahi wajahnya. Sejak kapan langit mendung? Kiba tidak menyadarinya. Selain karena langit senja yang mulai gelap, ia juga terlalu terfokus pada Shikamaru.

"Hujan ya? Merepotkan... Ayo kembali ke asrama," ujar Shikamaru seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kiba masih tak bergerak.

"Kenapa? Ayo kembali ke asrama mumpung masih gerimis. Kita bisa masuk angin kalau hujan-hujanan. Hujannya bertambah deras lho." Shikamaru mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit yang menghitam sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tetesan hujan.

Ia tersentak ketika tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Kiba. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Punggungnya membentur tanah yang lembek karena hujan. Shikamaru terbelalak kaget. Kiba berada di atasnya, menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya menciumnya dengan lembut di bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, bibir mereka terus bersentuhan. Rasa hangat dari bibir mereka mengalir ke seluruh tubuh, mengalahkan rasa dingin dari tetesan air hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Menit berikutnya, kedua pemuda itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Entah siapa yang memulai, lidah mereka turut ambil bagian dalam ciuman itu. Lidah Shikamaru menjelajahi rongga mulut Kiba yang hangat dan basah lalu menyapu langit-langitnya dengan ujung lidahnya, membuat Kiba mengerang pelan. Gigi taring Kiba yang tajam menggigit bibir Shikamaru cukup keras, membuatnya mengeluarkan setitik darah yang segera dijilat olehnya. Rasa asin darah Shikamaru dan rasa tawar air hujan bercampur dalam indera pengecapannya. Mereka kembali berciuman. Shikamaru menautkan jemarinya pada kepala Kiba. Ia tetap mendominasi walaupun dia berada di posisi bawah. Bibir Kiba tampak memerah karena dihisap secara agresif oleh Shikamaru.

Secara perlahan, Shikamaru menggulingkan tubuh mereka sehingga ia yang berada di atas sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka berada di bawah," bisiknya pelan. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi.

"Oh ya? Tapi kelihatannya tadi kau cukup menikmatinya 'kan?" ujar Kiba sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Tubuh mereka sudah basah kuyup oleh hujan dan baju mereka kotor karena lumpur.

"... Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja karena aku... menyukaimu..." jawab Kiba. Matanya memandang lurus pada Shikamaru. Sejenak tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Shino, tapi cepat-cepat dialihkannya pikirannya dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tadi sudah hampir memejamkan mataku karena berpikir kau akan menciumku. Tapi tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kembali ke asrama hanya karena hujan. Jujur saja aku sangat kesal, Shikamaru," jelas Kiba. Shikamaru terdiam menatap mata coklat di bawahnya.

"Merepotkan..." gumam Shikamaru pendek.

"Huh?"

"Kau itu merepotkan. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi suka membayangkan yang aneh-aneh dan membuatku harus mencuci sepraiku berkali-kali. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi suka merasa kesal kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena status kita hanyalah teman. Gara-gara kau juga, aku jadi merasakan perasaan yang merepotkan bernama 'cinta'. Tapi, walaupun merepotkan, entah kenapa aku malah tidak bisa lepas dari perasaan itu. Hhh... Sekarang ditambah lagi kau melakukan ini. Kau benar-benar orang yang merepotkan ya."

Kiba bengong mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha... Apakah aku orang yang semerepotkan itu?"

"... Begitulah. Karena kau terlanjur menciumku dengan ganas begitu, aku jadi tidak peduli walau tubuh kita basah kuyup begini. Kalau kita nantinya masuk angin, itu pasti merepotkan. Tapi aku juga tidak peduli hal itu. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah... Aku ingin menyentuhmu sekali lagi..."

Kiba tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Hari itu, mereka berulang kali berciuman, seperti hujan yang terus turun ke bumi.

**_FIN_**

**Omake:**

Shino tersenyum pahit melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kelihatannya Kiba tidak membutuhkan payung ini," ujarnya pelan sambil menatap sebuah payung di tangan kirinya. Ia berbalik pergi. Walaupun hatinya terluka, ia rela asalkan Kiba bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan orang itu adalah Shikamaru, pemuda jenius yang baru saja bersama Kiba selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, tapi dapat merebut hati Kiba yang sudah dua tahun bersama Shino dan bahkan sekamar dengannya. Shino belajar satu hal penting, bahwa rasa cinta bisa muncul begitu saja, tanpa memedulikan siapa orang yang bertemu lebih dulu atau siapa yang bersama lebih lama.

Ia menunduk lesu di koridor asrama saat seseorang menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang padanya.

"Untukmu," kata orang yang tak lain adalah Chouji itu. "Kau terlihat lesu sekali. Ini adalah keripik kentang terakhirku lho. Biasanya sih aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun, tapi mungkin kau lebih membutuhkannya. Kelihatannya kau kelaparan."

Shino memandang sejenak ekspresi wajah Chouji yang tampak datar dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Memang hal yang langka kalau Chouji mau membagi makanannya dengan orang lain. Apalagi kalau makanan itu adalah sebungkus keripik kentang terakhirnya. Shino merasa aneh. Kenapa Chouji mau memberikan snack terakhirnya padanya? Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

"... Terima kasih."

Shino menerima keripik kentang itu dan membuka bungkusnya. Sepertinya ia memang sedikit kelaparan. Ia memakan keripik kentang itu perlahan.

"Kau juga mau 'kan?" tanya Shino. Air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Chouji sudah menjawab semuanya. Shino menyodorkan bungkus keripik kentang itu. Tanpa basa-basi Chouji langsung meraup segenggam keripik kentang dan memakannya dengan suara kriuk-kriuknya yang khas.

"Sepertinya keripik kentang ini jauh lebih enak dari biasanya," gumam Chouji. "Apa karena aku memakannya bersamamu ya? Katanya kalau makan sesuatu dengan orang yang kita suka, makanan itu jadi terasa lebih enak," ujarnya polos.

Shino terdiam dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Entah apa maksud kata 'suka' dari Chouji tadi. Apakah rasa suka sebagai teman atau... rasa suka yang khusus?

"Shino, ada remah-remah makanan di sekitar bibirmu. Kelihatannya enak sekali..." ujar Chouji dengan ekspresi serius.

Shino terkejut saat Chouji mulai menjilati remah-remah makanan yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya itu. Tentu saja bibirnya juga tidak luput dari jilatan maut (?) Chouji.

"A-apa yang kau..." ujar Shino tergagap. Rona merah kini tergambar jelas di pipinya.

"Hanya membantumu membersihkan remah makanan dengan lidahku kok," jawab Chouji santai.

....

....

....

Sepertinya Shino akan melewati hari-harinya ke depan dengan mengomeli Chouji -calon pacarnya- untuk menurunkan berat badan...

**The End (?)**

A/N: Akhirnya aku publish fic ShikaKiba juga! XD

Udah lama banget pengen publish fict ShikaKiba! Kesampean juga akhirnya! Gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan, gaje, aneh, dan lain-lain... T.T

Seperti yang udah aku bilang di atas, sebagian besar plot cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga For You in Full Blossom karangan Hisaya Nakajou, tepatnya dari jilid 14, yang nyeritain masa SMA Hokuto Umeda. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada kata-kata atau adegan yang mirip, bahkan sama, dengan manga itu.

Ah... Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa tiba-tiba di akhir ada pairing ChoujiShino, biar aku jelasin. Aku juga ga tahu kenapa bisa gitu. Mereka bener-bener crack pairing! Tapi apa daya, jari-jariku ngetik adegan itu begitu saja. Sekian penjelasannya. (Reader: ini sih bukan penjelasan! DX)

Dan kalau ada yang nanya kenapa aku nggak ngelanjutin fic NejiGaara-ku yang berjudul 'Kau', dan malahan publish fic baru, jawabannya... um... aku kena Writer's Block! Huwaaa... Kenapa aku nekat bikin fic itu jadi multichapter ya? *jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Yah, fic itu masih akan dilanjutkan, tapi ga tahu kapan. *digiles*

Oke, kayaknya aku ngomong kepanjangan deh. Padahal fic ini aja udah cukup panjang.

Akhir kata, mohon review-nya ya, minna-san! (^w^)

Catatan: cara merokok yang baik dan benar yang dibilang Shikamaru tuh cuma karangan author. Jangan coba-coba meniru ya! Aku sendiri ga suka sama rokok apalagi asapnya. =..= Ingat, rokok dapat menyebabkan penyakit jantung, impotensi, bla bla bla... dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. (aku cuma hapal segitu) :p

Sekali lagi, review please! ^^


End file.
